Stop Being Yourself for Two Seconds
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Stackson."Come on. You've got to be used to your face by now, right? It's nothing to cry over." He jeered. I wasn't in the mood for it. "Can you just shut up and stop being yourself for two seconds?" I snapped. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll stop." "My mom, she died today, when I was kid." I breathed. "Come on. Get out." He told me. "Why?" "Because I'm getting you out of here."


**A/N: This happened because there aren't enough Stackson stories out there and one-shots are the only new stories I'm committing to (because my list of ongoing stories is ridiculously long already). There is also the possibility for a Sterek story eventually in the future. Who knows? My things to write list keeps growing and growing. Anywho, if you read, please review.**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>I sat in my jeep in the school parking lot. I've been sitting here for ten minutes already and I can't bring myself to move. I shouldn't have left the house this morning, but with all of the pictures there… I just couldn't take being reminded of what I'd lost all those years ago. It's the anniversary of my mom's death and it never gets any easier. Dad gets up early and goes into work and he doesn't come home until the next day. I'm always left to deal with it on my own.<p>

I know that I'm a trembling mess, but I refuse to cry. I can't here. I just can't. I don't know what to do or where to go. I could just drive to her grave and spend the day with her, but I don't really trust myself to drive right now.

A loud banging on my car window jarred me from my thoughts. I glanced over and saw it was Jackson. I didn't even have enough energy to grimace. I rolled down my window and didn't bother to look at him, otherwise.

"Stilinski, school is that way," he told me. I caught him gesturing to the school in my peripheral vision. "Or have you forgotten?" He asked me with his usual air of arrogance and privilege. I shrugged and was surprised that I could even manage that much. I'm deteriorating fast and I wish I had just stayed in bed this morning… the same bed that she used to tuck me into at night… and crap. I just can't deal with this or anything else, right now. I just can't. "Hey, are you okay?" He pressed. I shook my head and tears spilled down my face. I wiped them away, hastily. He's the last person I want to see me like this. That includes _**Peter**_. "Come on. You've got to be used to your face by now, right? It's nothing to cry over." He jeered. I couldn't tell if he was trying to lighten the mood, or if he was serious. Either way, I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Can you just shut up and stop being yourself for two seconds?" I snapped. I looked over at him and he closed his mouth, looking taken aback. "I don't need to deal with your usual ass-y self today." I added. He clenched his jaw, tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll stop." He told me, seriously. I blinked. He sounded sincere.

"My mom," I took a deep breath before continuing, "she died today, when I was kid." I breathed. I felt like a small weight was lifted off of my shoulders, like I had just told him some big secret. Normally, Scott keeps me company, but since he and Allison are back together, I haven't gotten so much as a text from him today.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, like the thought of me actually coming to school was the craziest thing that he'd ever heard. I just shrugged.

"Where else was I supposed to go?" I asked him. He looked like he was at a loss.

"Come on. Get out." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting you out of here. School is the last place that you need to be. You're obviously in no condition to drive and you didn't want to stay home, so I'm taking you out. Okay?" He explained it like he was speaking to a toddler, but I didn't fight him about it. He opened my car door and unbuckled my seat-belt, before pulled me out and helping me to my feet. He grabbed my bag and turned off the ignition and pocketed my keys. He slipped an arm around my waist and guided me to my car.

"What about Lydia?" I asked, stupidly. He snorted.

"Lydia doesn't care what I do. We haven't been together in over a year. I'll text Danny and he can let the office know that we'll both be out of school today. Just… I dunno. Wait until we're out of here, until you break down. You don't need the kids at school giving you grief tomorrow. I can't threaten everyone for you. I mean, I could, but that'd be so much work." He mused and he placed me into the passenger's seat of his Porsche. He actually put my seat-belt on for me, before closing the door on my side. He walked over the driver's side and set our things in the back. He got in and started the car. He didn't say anything as he drove.

It's official. I've entered the twilight zone.

We drove for at least an hour and a half. When we stopped, I didn't recognize the surroundings. Jackson helped out of the car, but he didn't put his arm back around me. He pocketed his keys and phone, before slipping his hand into mine and leading me away from the car.

I looked up at the trees and wondered what it would be like to live as long as they do and not be able to feel anything. It must be nice. I wonder if they'd trade places with me, just for today.

We walked into a wooded area, but stayed on a trail. I didn't really pay attention to anything. I was trusting Jackson to take me wherever it was we were going and not leave me here to die. Yeah. Me trusting Jackson. That's something.

"We're here." Jackson announced. I didn't even realize that we had stopped. I peered out at the sight before me. It's some small body of water that's hidden away from the rest of the world with an even smaller waterfall. It's nothing short of beautiful.

"My mom would have loved it here." I whispered. Jackson let go of my hand and rubbed my back. It should've been awkward, but it wasn't. If anything, it was the opposite. My knees buckled under me and I sank to the ground. I hiccupped and sobs shook my body. I couldn't hold it in any longer. _**God**_, I miss her.

He sat down next to me and let me lose it. At some point, his arms went around me and they never left. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but by the time I had cried myself out of tears, the sun was setting. I took a shaky breath and leaned against Jackson. He didn't say anything or complain. We watched the sun set together and he was just there for me. He was there when I needed someone to be and it was nice – _**more than nice**_.

"We can go." I told him, softly. He lifted me to my feet and didn't even have the energy to make some quip about his tendency to manhandle me with his werewolf strength. He moved his arms and took my hand again and led me out of the wilderness. Neither of us said anything as he held hands back to the car.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked me, as we reached his car. I shook my head. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. I shrugged, but my stomach growled loudly, answering for me. He laughed, for the first time today. It was contagious. "Come on. I'll feed you. I can't have you dying on me. I would never hear the end of it from McCall."

* * *

><p>We sat in a booth at the local dinner. I had a plate that consisted of only curly fries. I didn't want anything else, not today. Jackson just smirked as he watched me stuff my mouth with as many curly fries as humanly possible. I rolled my eyes as he dug into his steak. I waited until my mouth was empty to try and talk to him.<p>

"Thank you, for today." I told him. He looked up at me and nodded, as he chewed on his food. "Why were you?" I asked, not caring to stop myself. He shrugged.

"You asked me to be." Is the only reply that he offered. I blinked and took a gulp of my soda.

"So, if I wanted you not be an ass, all I had to do was ask?" I asked him, probably pressing my luck. He smirked.

"If it was any other day, I probably would've ignored you."

"So, tomorrow, you'll be back to your normal self?" I pried. He looked at me, _**really**_ looked at me.

"Is that what you want?"

"No." I breathed. "Today was… with you… it was nice. It was _**really**_ nice. It felt right." I shrugged, trying to play off the intensity of my words. I know what I just said and I'm not sure how he'll take it, but it's out there.

"You want things to be like they were today? You want to keep spending time with me?" He asked, like I completely caught him off guard. I nodded.

"Yeah, if you're not a jerk when we hang out," I said as I shoved another handful of fries into my mouth. He laughed.

"What about touching you? Do you want me to keep holding your hand?" He asked, probably just teasing me. I looked down at my plate and shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"I wouldn't complain if it kept happening."

"Awe, do you have a crush on me, Stilinski?" Jackson asked me, sounding a little more like his normal self.

"I wasn't the one who kept holding my hand and putting his arms around me." I argued, half-heartedly. His smirk was back in place.

"Did you want to get lost and left behind?" He teased.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, buddy," I shrugged as I inhaled more of my food.

"Stiles," Jackson said, trying to get my attention. I looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Is it mutual?" I asked him and stifled a yawn. Exhaustion slammed into me with full force. I didn't really feel tired, until now. I'm definitely feeling today.

"Yes," he said, as he finished off his food. I stared at him and tried to figure out if I heard him right. "I like you. I wouldn't have done what I did today for just anyone, probably not anyone else, but Danny. You're an exception, Stiles." He admitted, softly. "Come on. I'll pay for this and then you can sleep." He told me, as he got up. He helped me up and laced our fingers together, before walking over to the checkout counter. I blinked and looked down at our hands. He wasn't making a big deal out it and neither was anyone else.

"Um," I said, clearly confused.

"Do you want this?" He asked me, as he laid cash down on the counter, in front of the waitress checking us out. I nodded. "Then just go with it. We'll figure everything else out tomorrow, when it's not so hard." I didn't argue with him, just did asked he asked. By some miracle, I wasn't fidgeting like crazy, or asking a million questions. I'm too tired. He led me to his car and helped me inside. I'm not sure if this is going to be a regular thing or if it's just for today. I'm not sure how I feel about his need to help me with everything. It'd probably be emasculating on a normal day. Today, I really don't mind. He started driving and I realized he wasn't taking me home.

"Where are we going?"

"My house," he answered. "You don't want to go home tonight and you need to sleep. You're staying over, unless you want to go somewhere else?" He offered.

"No, that's fine, just surprising." I told him, truthfully.

"I like you, Stiles. I care about you, as hard as that is to believe. I don't like seeing you hurting. Seeing you today, just made me realize what I didn't want to face. It's not that you're a guy. I don't care about that. I've never been stupid enough to care about sexual preference. We've never gotten along. I didn't… I didn't know how to approach you or what to do about it. I wasn't sure that I was even going to do anything about it… but then I saw you having a meltdown in your jeep and you know the rest." He explained.

"You're serious." I breathed.

"Of course I am."

"I may have had a crush on you longer than I crushed on Lydia." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Of course you have, I'm Jackson Whittemore. I'm everyone's type."

"And the ass is back."

"You know you like it."

"Fat chance, big guy," I snorted.

"You'll find out just how big I am, one day." He winked at me. I blanched. He just smirked at my embarrassment. "Don't worry. I won't violate you, while you're asleep." He continued to tease me. I knew what he was doing. He was doing his best to keep the mood light and right now, I'm grateful for it.

* * *

><p>Jackson let me borrow some of his clothes to sleep in. I sent my dad a text. I let him know that I was staying at Jackson's and I wasn't kidnapped. He just told me to stay out of trouble and to not get anymore restraining orders and that he loved me.<p>

Jackson spooned me as we laid in bed. I willed my eyes to stop tearing up, but they didn't. He didn't complain when I soaked the front of his shirt. He pressed soft kisses in my hair and held me tighter. When I calmed down, I went to the bathroom and blew my nose. I borrowed some of his mouthwash, since I didn't have a toothbrush and I washed my face. It felt nice to have a clean face that wasn't covered in dry tears. He walked into the bathroom as I was finishing up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Ask me tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I basked in the warmth of his body heat. He pulled back, just enough to look at me. He cupped the side of my face and pressed a soft kiss on my mouth. I was too surprised to kiss him back. He started to pull away, when I gripped his shirt and pulled him back to me. I gave him a tentative kiss of my own. He smirked, before he returned it. It was short and sweet. I let him lead me back to bed. We both got comfortable and I laid facing him. "Are things really going to be like this tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded. "Everyone's going to give us shit." I told him.

"Everyone can go fuck themselves. I don't care what they think. Are you happy with this?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I want this."

"So do I. Don't worry about the rest. If they don't like, they'll get over it. You're my boyfriend and there's not a damn thing they can do about it."

"Boyfriend?" I echoed. Even though his room was dark, I knew that he was smirking.

"Boyfriend," he agreed. I smiled, for the first time today.

"Jackson Whittemore is my boyfriend." I breathed.

"Damn straight. Don't you forget it." He teased. "If anyone gives you crap, just let me know and I'll handle it." He promised. I nodded. "Goodnight Stiles," he touched our lips together. I kissed him back, before snuggling into him and closing my eyes.

"Night Jackson," I whispered. I know that if my mom saw this side of Jackson, she'd like him. I know that she'd approve and want me to be happy.

Today was hard and Jackson made it bearable. Maybe today wasn't completely terrible. And hey, there's always tomorrow.


End file.
